


Snatched (Mother Gothel x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Large Breasts, MILF, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Twoshot, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: The so-called mother of Rapunzel returns to a tower far from the castle. Where she soon discovers her kidnapped daughter's dirty little secret.After learning that the man Rapunzel was with can cause her hair to glow. Mother Gothel plans to seduce him and keep him all to herself in order to restore her dying youth.
Relationships: Gothel (Tangled)/Male Reader, Rapunzel (Tangled)/Male Reader)
Kudos: 6





	Snatched (Mother Gothel x Male Reader)

In the tower of Rapunzel, Mother Gothel could be seen approaching said tower and stood directly under the pulley Rapunzel had placed. But as Gothel waited after calling out to Rapunzel. Nothing. So Gothel repeated herself, and again received no answer.

Frustrated, Gothel heads around the tower at a specific location. She got on her knees in a huff, and began to remove a few stones to reveal a hidden entrance into the tower.

Once Gothel was inside, she then proceeded up the staircase leading to a hidden trapdoor. But as she reached closer. She heard noises coming topside. It sounded muffled at first, but as Gothel continued getting closer. The noises began to become clearer, and Gothel found herself coming to realize that it sounded like moaning.

Rapunzel's moaning to be exact, as the girl must be masturbating thought Gothel. Since it's the obvious answer, and what else is an eighteen-year-old girl supposed to do in a secluded tower.

After Gothel reaches the trapdoor, she raised her hand toward the door while thinking on how to punish Rapunzel for ignoring her calls. But as soon as her hand was against the door, Gothel heard something else besides Rapunzel's moaning.

It sounded like clapping to Gothel, but not the one you hear to applause. As in bareback sex kind of clapping. Hesitant, Gothel stares at her hand planted on the door, and gently pushed upwards. Gothel raised the trapdoor at a certain degree. Enough room for her head to peek out and seek the source of the additional noise she thought.

But when Gothel raised her head and peeked, her eyes became wide as a gasp escaped her lips. Gothel stood by and watched the backside of a half-naked naked man on top of Rapunzel, who was also half-naked on her bed.

"Ohhhh, yes, (F/N)~!" Rapunzel moaned out. "You're so much better than Flynn~!" She stated.

The man known as (F/N) swung his hips back and forth at an accelerated rate, while Rapunzel had her legs spread out like an eagle, and hair sprawled out beneath her, the bed, and the floor around it. She deeply clawed at (F/N)'s shirt as a sign of pleasure, and screamed at the top of her lungs as a result from the man's penis stroking in and out of her once virgin pussy, and balls slapping against her arse in the process.

All the while Gothel had a front row seat to the show her daughter was unknowingly playing.

The more Gothel watched; the more she found herself growing extremely wet. As well as having her pussy juice run down her thighs from the result of reawakening her more feminine side, while the witch side of her had been remotely switched off. Gothel couldn't bare witness to the scene any longer, as felt the need to touch herself upon both sight, and sound of sex she so forgetten about long ago.

Her hand gently set the trapdoor down, then sat on the staircase. She pulled back her outdated crimson-red Renaissance era dress to expose her panty-covered pussy, spread her legs, and slid her hand beneath them. Gothel's large grey eyes closed with a flutter as soon as her fingers brushed up against her throbbing clitoris.

Small gasps and moans left Gothel's throat as she was having her pussy played with for just a short moment. And when foreplay wasn't enough for Gothel. She then plunged two fingers inside herself. Her volumed moans were muffled by Gothel's quick thinking on stuffing her mouth with her dark green hooded cloak. Before groping her clothed breasts while imagining herself being in Rapunzel's position.

Meanwhile, (F/N) and Rapunzel continued to have sex in the same position Gothel found them in. Gothel had her eyes remained shut as she continued to fingered herself, while the sounds up top grew louder and louder.

Causing Gothel to gradually increase the speed her fingers were going in need to climax for who knows how long she hasn't. Both Rapunzel and Gothel were on the point of breaking, before simultaneously climaxing. Rapunzel threw her head back, feeling (F/N)'s warm semen being shot inside her, and causing her eyes to shut, and teeth clenched with a drool in the corner of her smiling mouth.

While Gothel bit down on her cloak as hard as she can, as to prevent her screams from escaping her lips after squirting her love juice all over her panties, and onto the next set of steps below her. The two sweating women breathed heavily till their afterglow subsided.

Gothel was quick to regain her senses, before glancing towards the trapdoor, and gently raise it with the intention of peeking in on the two once more. And what she saw was something she didn't expect.

Rapunzel's long golden hair glowed brighter than Gothel's ever seen. The light was both bright, and blinding. Gothel couldn't help but be astound by the sight, as it was truly extraordinary.

But Gothel was more interested in the "How?". That was when it hit her as her eyes laid upon (F/N)'s nutsack. His semen oozing from Rapunzel's trembling pussy. Gothel was then quick to stop herself from coming to the such a preposterous conclusion.

Then again, Gothel didn't expect to find a flower that can rejuvenate her youth with a song of hers. But that's ridiculous; there's no way this male's semen is capable of such a thing.

"Phew! Wow (F/N)! No matter how many times we go. I still feel like I could do this forever!" Rapunzel stated with an excited and cheery tone.

But then again, it wouldn't hurt to try and test out this theory Gothel thought.

So if (F/N)'s sperm is capable of causing Rapunzel's hair to glow as bright as the Sun, and cause her to feel energetic after each round. That sort of power combined with Rapunzel's locks could benefit Gothel, and help her live for as long as she wants.

Gothel must obtain it by any means necessary. And what better way than to extract it from the source itself. Which won't be too difficult for Gothel as her plan is to die for.

Meanwhile, both (F/N) and Rapunzel separated from one another. They chatted away whilst fixing themselves by adjusting their wrinkly clothing. Rapunzel stuffed her petite breasts into her white petticoat; underneath her traditional German dress colored in purple with a pink accent.

"Soooo." Rapunzel rolled her large green eyes towards (F/N) while awkwardly stroking her hair. "When _can_ we do this again?" She asked with a hopeful look as she sat at the foot of her bed.

"You know," (F/N) began after letting out a deep sigh, and slipped his pants back on with his back turned. "I have a _long_ day tomorrow, so there's that." He said. "And the day after that - I have to help some old lady with her cart." He added, piling excuse after excuse as a way to get away from the clingy woman behind him.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were a busy man. Sorry." Rapunzel said, sounding disappointed as her eyes shifted off direction.

"No, no, no! Don't be sorry." (F/N) said, turning his body around to face Rapunzel after buckling his belt. "Trust me. I would love to do this again. It's just that work takes up most of my time, so I can't say when I'll be able to see you again." He stated.

"M-Maybe I can come with you!" Rapunzel suggested with little hope in her tone, as she faced (F/N).

"I wish." (F/N) sighed, sounding a bit annoyed as he shook his head side to side. "But you know you can't leave the tower, right?" He asked. "I don't want your mother to worry." He said.

"I know, but..." Rapunzel trailed off, hanging her head in order to conceal her tears forming.

"Hey," (F/N) began, gently lifting Rapunzel's face with his finger curled underneath her chin. "I'll come visit you as soon as I can." He stated.

"P-Promise?" Rapunzel asked, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"I promise." (F/N) said, before placing a kiss on Rapunzel's forehead. "Now come on, how 'bout you let me down with your hair so I could finish my work faster?" He asked jokingly, and causing Rapunzel to smile. 

"Okay..." Rapunzel softly giggled, before standing on her feet, and headed towards the open window.

Now back with Gothel, after listening in on the two conversation. It sounded like (F/N) was disinterested in Rapunzel after they have just boned. Gothel didn't think much of it as she can easily use this to her advantage.

But first, she needs to lose her flattering, yet outdated crimson-red Renaissance-era dress if her plan is to bare fruit.

Meanwhile, outside of Rapunzel's tower, (F/N) was seen waving goodbye at Rapunzel after she had just sent him down. (F/N) watched as Rapunzel retreated back into her home, before changing his smile into a frown.

"Sheesh, what is with this girl?" (F/N) asked himself out loud, before turning away. "It's like she can't be alone for more than a second. And who's this "Flynn" guy?" He asked himself. "I already told her before that there should no be strings attached." He stated. "Anyways, time to go do what I do best... pleasuring the ladies!" He said, before walking as far away from the tower, and into the forest.

"Hold it!" A voice ordered, causing (F/N) to stop in his tracks and turn towards the source.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going, young man~?" Gothel asked in a seductive tone, with eyes half-lidded as her voluptuous, and curvaceous body were exposed for the whole world to see.

"Towards you, actually." (F/N) replied, taking a couple steps towards Gothel with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Bold are we?" Gothel asked playfully.

"I should say the same to you." (F/N) replied, facing the woman as he stared directly into her eyes.

"You're quite confident." Gothel pointed out.

"Only for women such as yourself." (F/N) answered, smiling as he stepped closer towards Gothel and towering over her in height.

"I am Rapunzel's mother." Gothel stated.

"Oh... really?" (F/N) asked in shock with eyes wide. "There's no way you two are related. You're way hotter than your daughter." He commented.

"Am I now?" Gothel asked, folding her arms beneath her large breasts and making them even larger in size.

"Mm-hmm." (F/N) nodded. "This don't lie." He stated, pointing towards the tent in his pants. Which caught Gothel by surprise at such a bold claim, and reaction. But it also turned her on.

"Tell me," Gothel began. "What's your name?" She asked, staring into (F/N)'s (E/C) eyes.

"Name's (F/N) (L/N)." (F/N) introduced himself. "And what is yours?" He asked.

"Gothel." Gothel replied, glancing down at (F/N)'s dick print. "Are you aware that I've caught the two of you going at it as I was on my way home?" She asked, facing him once more.

"Did you enjoy the show?" (F/N) asked with a cocky grin.

"Hmm, answer me this." Gothel said, before running her fingers up on her breast. "Do you _like_ what you see?" She asked, staring at him with those bedroom eyes and mouth agape.

"Yes, very much." (F/N) said in a husky tone.

"Would you rather have _this_ instead of my daughter's?" Gothel sultry asked, continuously running her hands all over herself.

"Oh, yes." (F/N) replied, engrossed on Gothel's plump body.

"Well, allow me to take care of that for you." Gothel suggested, before squatting down in front of (F/N)'s crotched.

"Hmm, yes." (F/N) said, watching as Gothel stared at his boner. Before unbuckling his belt, hooked her fingers at his waistband, and pulled down his pants. Only for (F/N)'s dick to fall directly onto Gothel's face, catching her by surprise as she was taken aback by his size.

"Rapunzel took _all_ of this inside!?" Gothel mentally asked, before focusing on the task at hand. And to confirm whether this man's semen is special or not.

Gothel began to gently stroke (F/N)'s shaft up and down, before leaning in and swirling her tongue around his mushroom-shaped tip. Before engulfing his length into her mouth, and bobbed her head at a moderate pace. Earning fits of gasping, and moaning coming from (F/N), as he placed his hand on top of Gothel.

"Damn, Gothel." (F/N) moaned out. "Not even your daughter is good at sucking dick." He commented, encouraging Gothel to bob her head even more as she felt the head of his penis hit the back or her throat, and causing her to gag from time to time.

But that didn't stop Gothel as she twisted her hand wrapped around (F/N)'s dick, while blowing him off as she then used her tongue to lick, and coat his member in even more saliva.

"Oh, fuck, Gothel~ I'm gonna cum." (F/N) warned with close eyes, causing Gothel to stop what she was doing, and letting (F/N)'s build up die down. "Hey, what gives?" He asked in disappointment, looking down at a Gothel who was smirking at him while gently stroking his cock.

"Tell me, (F/N)." Gothel began. "Can my daughter do-" She released her hold of (F/N)'s dick, and enveloping it with her soft breasts by cupping the bottom of them. "- _this_?" She asked, glancing up at (F/N) as she began up move her breasts up and down.

"No...~ you're daughter's breasts are small." (F/N) replied with eyes closed, moaning from the sensation of having his penis rubbed by a pair of huge knockers coming from Rapunzel's mother.

"Who would you rather have: _me_ or my daughter~?" Gothel asked in a coquettish tone.

"Y-You." (F/N) replied. "Definitely _you_." He repeated, moaning.

"Good~" Gothel said, smirking as she increased the speed of her titfuck. "You may cum whenever you like, dear~" She announced with half-lidded eyes, causing (F/N)'s member to twitch for a short moment

"AHHH~!" (F/N) groaned with his head craned back, before long thick ropes of semen were shot out. Catching Gothel by surprise as she was sprayed all over her face, bust, and hair in the form of a facial.

Gothel's eyes were shut from the remainder of (F/N)'s release. She'd soon opened them, and felt his discharge left on her skin felt quite warm. Becoming unaware of her breasts growing just a tad bit.

Any-who, her suspicions were correct as she could already feel the affects of (F/N)'s special semen, and that she felt younger already. Not only that, but the scent alone was enough to drive her mad as she instantly felt her body desire more of (F/N)'s addictive semen.

But Gothel can't; not right now at least.

"(F/N)." Gothel called out.

"Yes?" (F/N) asked, looking down at her while panting.

"If you wish for _more_ ," Gothel began, scooping one of the strands left on her breasts with her fingers. Before sticking it into her mouth, and sucked it clean with a nice slurp. "Then meet me right _here_ when it's dark, and _wait_ for me to return. Understood?" She asked, taking her finger out of her mouth with a popping sound.

"Yes, ma'am." (F/N) said, nodding.

"Good." Gothel said with a small smile, before pushing herself back on her feet, undo her cloak, and hang it on a nearby branch just a couple steps away. "This will be the marker." She stated, glancing at him. "See you _tonight_ , handsome~" She cooed, before turning her back and walked away with her hips swaying as she left (F/N) with another hard-on.


End file.
